I wait and watch
by InTheMoonlightsGlow
Summary: AHHHH! My first Fanfic! A collection of poems writen by Kaname about Yuki and all the happenings in the series! Hot off the press a poem from Yuki's POV and one from Zero's POV! Please read and reveiw!sorry for the bad summary! I dont own Vampire Knights!
1. Chapter 1

I wait and watch,  
Wanting to tell you  
Everything.  
But knowing I can't,  
I can't tell you  
Who you are, or  
What you are  
Entitled to.

I watch over you,  
Watching, heart-wrenched,  
As you grow up  
Remembering nothing of  
The past. Alone I  
know who you are.  
And alone I will  
Protect you.

I want to awaken  
You from your slumber,  
But to drag you  
back into this world  
of blood-lust.  
Can I?  
No, I can't, not  
Yet, so

I watch you grow up,  
Carefree and happy,  
Each year more  
beautiful than the  
last. I wait alone.  
Longing for you to  
know the truth,  
But not yet can

I drag you back into  
this world, so I wait,  
Watching you, protecting you,  
Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Box of Tranquillity_

I was the only  
Man in you heart.  
Until he came along.  
Your kind, compassionate  
Nature compelled you  
To help that broken  
Boy.

You tried to help  
Him, but he kept  
His distance, often did  
He shout and hurt you  
For nothing. I stayed quiet  
So not to hurt you,  
But now look

My pawn has moved  
On its own. Its  
Move will not be  
Forgiven.  
He will die for  
What he has done,  
And is doing.

You, Yuki, have only  
Tried to help, now you  
Still try, but he  
Is asking too much.  
Soon though he will  
Not come near you.  
When you awaken.

Your blood will stir  
In him, I will let  
Him live to serve  
His purpose, but  
Each time I see,  
Your bandaged neck  
I lust to kill him.

And I will, as soon  
As his purpose is  
Served- to protect you  
From Him. I will make  
Sure of his death, for all  
He has done. He deserves  
None of your sympathy.

Still kind and loving  
You stay in your little  
Box of tranquillity.  
Protected and safe from  
The dangers that are  
Trying to get you, still,  
After all this time.

**_A/N: _Hello!! I hope you liked the two poems! I ask to review them criticism is always good... when its constructive!!!! Hope to post some more soon!! YAY!!!... hopefully yay...? **


	3. Chapter 3

_My Secret Princess_

Your nightmares have begun.  
The hallucinations haunt you.  
Slowly, your long lost  
Memories begin to break  
Through. Terrifying you.

Your angelic being will  
Soon be tainted.  
Dragged back into this  
Blood-drenched world,  
The Princess restored.

You want to know  
What is happening to  
You, why it is happening.  
I want you to know  
Who – what – you are,

Who I am, to you.  
But you must remain  
In your little box  
Just a while longer.  
Ignorant to what is

And will soon happen.  
Your pained and scared  
Eyes hurt me more  
Then I thought possible.  
I want to erase your

Pain and fears. So  
Tonight I will meet  
With you to see  
What you have to  
Say, but soon,

All too soon Yuki,  
You will be  
Brought back into this  
Blood-drenched world.  
My secret Princess.

**A/N: Whooo!! 3rd poem done!! Got idea for another three or four by Kaname and maybe one by Yuki... but still not sure about the last one!! Please reveiw I would like to know what you think of what I have written and if you'd like to read the others!!! Hope to hear from you!XD**

I don't own the characters!!!... unfortunately


	4. Chapter 4

_And Always Have_

You came to question  
Me on times long  
Since past.  
Twisting round, aiming  
Your weapon, almost  
Hitting me. With a

Look of horror as  
You realised what  
You were doing, but  
Then your fear took  
Over once again. I  
Took you in my arms,

Holding you tight, as  
You stand like a  
Statue, with wide-eyed  
Horror. Your weapon  
Clatters to the ground  
As you stammer an

Apology over and over,  
Until I shush you,  
You had been forgiven  
Before it happened.  
You stayed still and  
silent in my arms.

Slowly, you tried to  
Say what you wanted,  
I told you no matter  
What you said I  
Could never hate you,  
Utterly impossible.

You looked at me  
As I told you what  
I have wanted to  
Say to you every  
Minute I was ever  
With you.

I love you, were  
The words I spoke.  
You stayed silent  
Unable to continue.  
Please, just stay a  
While longer in your

Box of tranquillity,  
Then you will see  
How much I love you  
And always have.  
My dear, sweet,  
Little Yuki.

**A/N: A different side of Kaname shown not even one person threatened!!!... :P... A side that only Yuki could ever see so I thought it made sense to include it!! Hope you like please review the more the better and I'm open to criticism I can take it... *heroic pose*... Im goin to stop typing before I say anything crazier... Hope to hear from you!!! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_Be My Lover_

Be my lover.  
If you be  
My lover I  
Will reveal your  
Past to you.  
That is the  
Promise I make  
To you.

It is a  
Promise I will  
Keep, even if  
You do not  
Think it so  
Now. I will  
Show you what  
Was hidden from

You, to protect  
You from your,  
Our, reality.  
Your eyes will  
Soon be opened  
to the world  
Drenched in blood  
That you are

The Princess in,  
My Princess,  
My fiancé.  
You will soon know  
Your true place  
In the world,  
And in which  
World it lies.

I will protect  
You properly now,  
As your lover.  
The dangers are  
Closing in around  
You, us, but  
No one will  
Hurt you as

Long as I  
Still live. You  
Are the one,  
And the only  
One I love.  
From anyone who  
Even thinks to hurt  
You, I will protect you.

**A/N: Hello to all those who are reading this! *waves*... If you have been waiting for this sorry it took so long writers block and distractions... I know I shouldn't let Christmas distract me but it did and for that I am sorry!!:D :P anyways please I ask you to review as always it would be anamazing present if you would! Hope to hear from you soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_After This Night_

Your nightmares and delusions –  
As you call them -  
Are slowly devouring  
Your being.  
They are your long  
Forgotten memories,  
Everything you want to know.

Slowly, painfully, your  
True nature is breaking  
Free of its dungeon.  
I will set you  
Free of your nightmares.  
I will awaken your  
Memories, you will know

Who you are to me.  
The return of the  
Man who began all  
This all those years ago,  
Still he wants the  
Kuran blood, and once  
Again he will fail.

Tonight, Yuki, I will  
Awaken you from your  
Slumber. Keeping my  
Promise to you.  
Your fear brings you  
To me and after  
This night you will

Not leave. Staying  
With me, eternally.  
Step through to this  
Blood-drenched world.  
Stay by my side,  
Unafraid and unthreatened,  
My dear, sweet, little Yuki.

**_A/N: _HELLO! Sorry it took so long to update... (if it hasnt been long it feels like it has been!)... Sorry about the terriblness of the last poem it was not good, not good at all hoping this is better but the only way I'll know is if you review so please view! Thank you for reading... for those who review THANK YOU!!!!!!!! *BIG HUG* Hope to talk to you soon! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_Never To Leave, Again_

Your sweet blood  
Caresses my throat, the  
Taste I have waited  
For all these years.  
Here, tonight you will  
Remember all, come to  
My side, never to leave.

Remember who – what – you  
Were born as.  
Born to be with me.  
All that was so  
Cruelly taken from you,  
I now return. Come  
With me, leave here.

It is no longer  
Safe for you here.  
The useless tears you  
Shed, for all that  
Was done for you.  
Do not question it,  
You are worth it

All, and more.  
My sweet, little Yuki  
You have finally left  
Your box of tranquillity,  
Never to return.  
Do not question why  
You are still here,

When others have fallen  
To ensure it. All  
That was taken from  
You is, now, returned,  
So now you, too,  
Can return to me.  
Never to leave, again.

**_A/N: _I have returned!!! *heroic pose*... *cough cough*... yeah anyway, here it is a new poem!!! WHOOO!! Isn't it just great? :P Ok seriously please review! I want to know what you like, what you don't like, how you guys think I can improve and so on and so forth! Hope to hear from you soon! =D *waves* **


	8. Chapter 8

_With Me_

Refusing to leave all  
Those you have become  
Attached to. All the  
Fragile, undeserving friends  
You, your human self,  
Made, the life you  
Have known for the

Past ten years. A  
Life that never deserved  
You. A life you  
Must, now, leave.  
Come with me.  
Stay with me.  
Do not leave me

Completely alone, again.  
Do not leave me alone,  
To suffer without you  
Each day, again.  
See that it is  
With me, by my  
Side, you belong.

My secret princess  
Come with me.  
Stay with me.  
Leave with me.  
Be, always, with me.  
Come, now, and with  
Me remain, eternally.

**_A/N:_ 'Tis my week of inspiration it seems! All you lucky people reading this I have three poems (this being the first) that I'm just about to upload all written in the last three days! WHOOO!!! One poem a day... (now lets hope they're good!) AND the second two are from different characters points of views!!!=O yes, I know, just shocking! Anyhow hope you like, definately need reviews to hear what you think, I love to know! Hope to hear from you soon! =D **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _HELLO!... I never typed anything before a fanfic the excitement =P... yeah, so, anyway just wanted to say that is from Yuki's POV!! Just that would be helpful to know! Now please enjoy!!**

_A Bond, Unbreakable_

Slipping slowly, I fall  
Prey to the hallucinations.  
They rule my day  
And night. I want  
To know why, but  
You won't tell me.  
You say it is

Safer if I remain  
Ignorant to all around,  
To remain in my  
Little box. I need  
To know what is  
Wrong with me. What  
Could be so bad?

Another meeting, seeing  
You in the dead of  
Night, you say you  
Love me. Love me?  
The words I've longed  
To hear for years  
On end. Another surprise,

As you ask me  
To be your lover.  
Be my lover and  
I will tell you  
Of your past, you say.  
I do not know if  
You mean it, but

How could I say no?  
And now I know  
All. Everything that was  
Taken, you have returned.  
A pureblood, born to be  
Your lover, your bride.  
An unbreakable bond.

A friend to be an  
Enemy forever. I will  
Run from him, so he  
Can live. With the one  
I love, I will run. With  
You, Kaname, my eternal love,  
A bond, unbreakable.

**_A/N: _HELLO!... again... I know you must be sick of me asking, but please review! Even more so then usual I need to know what you think, to see if the whole writing it from Yuki's POV worked! Hoping to hear from you soon! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _Third poem uploaded today! WHOOO!!! Just to let you know this is from Zero's POV! Hope you like!**

_His_

His pureblood princess.  
His lover. His bride.  
The girl I love  
Is my most hated  
Enemy. One of those  
I swore to kill.  
How could you, Yuki,

Sweet, innocent, little Yuki  
Be one of those  
Monsters, the purest  
And strongest of all?  
Your blood is running  
Through my veins,  
Awakening as you do.

Even when you remembered  
Nothing, you still loved  
Him. Born to be  
His that never changed.  
Always you wanted to  
Be with him. Even  
As you cared for

Me, after I arrived.  
He was who your  
Thoughts wandered to  
As you cared for  
My wounds, as you  
Spoke, walked, anything.  
It was always him.

Always and only him.  
I will do what  
I swore to. I will  
Hunt and kill all  
Purebloods, even you. Until  
I am dead, I will  
Kill all those monsters.

**_A/N: _Once more I must ask you to be so kind as to review my poetry! PLEASE!! Just like the last poem this is extra important, because I need to know what you think of a poem written from Zero's POV... for you never know what inspiration will dawn on me tomorrow... so, please review. Hoping to hear your thoughts soon! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Yours and Mine_

The Council is dead.  
Rido is dead.  
Our enemies are gone,  
For now. We must  
Still leave. I will  
Keep you safe. You  
Can see your place.

You, now, see where  
It is that you  
Must be, with me,  
By my side. My  
Sweet pureblood princess.  
Still, you cling to  
Your past, unable to

Let go. You save  
The hateful pawn, that  
Dared to point his  
Weapon at you. He  
Can live, if you  
Wish, but only for  
Your happiness. I know

It saddens you to  
Leave the place you  
Have called home for  
Ten years. To keep  
You safe, though, we  
Must go. Leave those  
You have called family.

Take my hand, trust  
Me. I will never hurt  
You. I live to see you  
Smile. I live for your  
Voice, touch, happiness.  
I am yours, as  
You are mine.

**_A/N: _Good night/evening/morning/afternoon to all!(just covering all options 'cause you just never know!:P)... Whooo the next poem in the series 'tis back in Kaname's POV!! YAY!! I hope you like this I think I have (finally) caught up with the manga!!! So if anyone has a POV or a part of the series they want me to write I will **_try_**! Please review the more the merrier and I'll love whoever does eternally!!! 'Til next time!... or your review... hint hint... **


End file.
